Toma mi mano
by Ai-lovestrong
Summary: Esfuerzo y sacrificio todo lo que se necesita para cumplir los Sueños. Una bailarina y Un empresario ¿Que es lo que los une? ¿Que se necesita para estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

-Siguiente Señorita Hoshina- Nervios es todo lo que se podia sentir, vivir y respirar. -Aqui esta mi musica.

Entraron a la puerta que dirigia al auditorio no dejaba de tallarse sus manos para evitar el sudor en sudor lo unico que estaba ilumonado era el escenario la asistente le indico que subiera en una esquina coloco su bolsa se apresuro y termino de acomodar su leotardo y calentadores al igual que trataba de acomodar su perfecto chongo.

-Señorita Hoshina platiquenos algo sobre usted- Levanto la mirada viendo el auditorio tratando de enfocar a los jueces. -Konnichiwua (hace una reverencia) mi nombre es Rin Hoshina tengo 16 años y soy egresada de la Academia de baile Kaede las cosas que mas me gustan son (con una sonrisa) Bailar, cocinar e ir al cine-

-Eres lo suficiente buena para estar aqui con nosotros, estas lo suficientemente preparada para pisar este escenario en donde los artistas mas grande lo han hecho y por ultimo Quiero que me lo demuestres- Despues de estas palabras respiro profundamente teniendo en mente las palabras de su maestra "Baila con el corazon, baila con el alma, baila con sentimiento y baila para esa persona" Tomo su posicion alzando la vista una respiracion profunda y la musica The Nutcraker empezo a sonar con su cascanueces en manos bailo y jugueteo. Dio fin a la musica con elegancia hizo una reverencia y espero.

-Gracias señorita puede retirarse- Asintio con la cabeza tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la salida, cerro la puerta y todas las chicas y chicos que se encontraban esperando su turno la miraron se limito a sonreir.

Rin ya se encontraba en su trabajo Una pequeña tienda que vendia todo tipo de remedios caseros y tambien funcionaba como una casa de Te y su pequeño hogar -Sango-chan- La recibieron unos brazos llenos de un amor maternal -Que te han dicho estas adentro ¿Como estuviste? Miroku Kohaku vengan- Miroku es el esposo de su amiga y tutores legales Kohaku por su parte hermano se Sango ( Ya se que ustedes fans de Inuyasha lo tenemos muy presentes :p) -Pequeña Rin hizo una oracion en tu nombre el gran Buda estuvo contigo- por su parte Kohaku compañero en el Orfanatorio la abrazo y dio vueltas en el aire Rin no paraba de gritar y reir -Para kohaku me estoy mareando aparte aun no se si me aceptaran- -Estas loca Rin claro que te van a aceptar Vamos a comer mi hermana hizo un festin para ti- Todos estaban en la tienda comiendo y riendo incluso los clientes se incluyeron en la celebracion


	2. Espera

Había pasado ya una semana desde las pruebas para entrar al Royal Academy Dance un sueño para Rin. Huerfana de padres desde muy pequeña encontro en el baile una manera de recuperarse y vivir todos los dias no había momento o lugar en que no se encontrara bailando una hermosa manera de no senturse sola, gracias a un donativo de una importante empresa gano una beca para poder estudiar baile. En el mismo orfanato se encontraba su compañero y mejor amigo Kohaku un niño de 12 años de piel canela cabello castaño y unas tiernas pecas en el rostro huerfano de padre y madre aun tenía a su hermana mayor en cuanto se caso logro adoptarlo y por una gransuerte tambien a Rin quien nunca se separaba de Kohaku.

Se escucho la campanilla de la puerta que da la bienbenida a los nuevos clientes -Irasshaimasse- Dijo Rin de bienvenida con una hermosa Sonrisa -Kagome Inuyasha buenas tardes por favor tomen asiento (señalo una mesa junto a la ventana) Dejame adivinar para Inuyasha un Té negro y dangos salados y para ti Kagome Té verde y unas galletas de gengibre-

-Gracias Rin es justo lo que queremos- Comento Kagome -¡Que! En verdad que aqui solo comemos lo que tu quieres- -No le hagas caso Rin es un lindo uniforme de quien fue la idea. Kagome era una linda chica cliente asidua del lugar al igual que su novio de apariencia imponente y muy simpatico a la vez poseia un color de cabello blanco al igual de peculiar que sus ojos color Ambar - En ese momento salio Miroku esposo de Sango y muy bueno amigo de la pareja -Querido amigo. No se ve tan hermosa la pequeña Rin- Quien lucio un vestido de color rosa ampon de mangas largas un delantal blanco con encaje y un enorme moño en la parte de atras.

-Voy por el pedido- Se retiro Rin a la pequeña Miroku era una persona muy ojo alegre aunque incapaz de engañar a su esposa. Cuando regreso con el pedido llegaron las preguntas sobre su audición.

-Aun no tengo ninguna respuesta ya no debe de tardar en llegar- La tarde noche se paso muy rápido entre la platica y los clientes que no dejaban de entrar.

Llego un nuevo día y como buena costumbre se fue a correr una hora hasta llegar a la academia de la Señora Kaede para empezar su rutina de calentamiento y baile.

-Mi pequeña niña nunca descansas, quieres que te ayude- Con una gran sonrisa tomo primera posición junto a la barra mirando desde el reflejo del espejo a su maestra una señora ya de edad avanzada tambien con una gran pasión por el baile lamentablemente al solo usar un ojo fue imposible llevar su carrera a un nivel profesional.

-Enseñame un Fouette y no tengas miedo solo confia- La música inundo todo el salón mientras Rin realizaba el paso -Estira más la pierna y fija la mirada en tu punto ciego- Dos horas despues de entrenar el cansancio se veia reflejado en el sudor de Rin. -Mi nila estas preparada para alcanzar tu sueño No dejed que nada ni nadie te detenga tienes mucho que expresar y no se pueden guardar- Un gran abrazo acompañados de una cuantas lagrimas fueron testigos del principio de los retos.

-Rin que bueno que llegas esto acaba de llegar- Sango le mostro un Sobre membretado con lss Siglas del Royal Academy Dance


	3. Cartas

CARTAS

Sango se desperto muy temprano como de costumbre empezando con su rutina preparar el desayuno de su querido esposo y su hermano pequeño fue recoger la correspondencia revisando se encontro con dos sorpresas.

Kohaku vio a su hermana con las cartas en la mano -Ya tenemos respusta de la Academia- No había respusta por parte de Sango hasta que cierta mano le toco su trasero -Sango Amor mio que es lo que estas viendo- -Miroku!- ZAZ! Una cachetada fue a dar en la mejilla de su esposo.

-Si es una carta de la Academia, pero rin se fue a ensayar con Kaede-sama vamos a esperar a que llegue para abrirlo-

-Voy a pedir permiso para salir temprano del trabajo, ya me tengo que ir- Le dio un beso a su hermana y un sape en la cabeza de su yerno. -Algo te preocupa Sango amor mio- Sango seguia teniendo un sobre de la mano en la mano que no era respectivamente de la Academia -Llego una carta de la empresa que nos esta apoyando con los estudios de Rin Que crees que quieran de ella?- -Tranquila Morena mia cuando llegue ella lo sabremos no creo que sea nada malo- -En verdad espero que no sea nada malo. Ahora que estas haciendo- -Un regalo para Rin solo estoy terminado de confeccionarlo se vera preciosa-

-Ya llegue- Sango no tardo en recibirla -Rin que bueno que llegas esto acaba de llegar- Sango le mostro un Sobre membretado con las Siglas del Royal Academy Dance. Rin vio el sobre con un sin fin de sensanciones recorriendole todo el cuerpo -Ya se fueron todos- -Si, Kohaku fue a la escuela pero va apedir permiso al trabajo para salir temprano y Miroku fue a comprar con los proveedores cosas que nos faltan, se me olvida ve arreglarte te dejo una sorpresay necesito que vayas a dejar unos encargos. Se dirigio a su recamara y vio un hermoso KImono color gris con flores negras bordadas en el la parte baja y un obi negro.

-Ya estoy lista a donde quieres que vaya- Al verla se dio cuenta que ya no era una nina y para su edad ya era lo bastante madura -Te vez muy hermosa tambien te llego otra carta de la empresa que esta apoyando tu carrera- -Quiero verla- Le tendio la carta y en ese momento la abrio y no quito la vista de la carta tratando entender su contenido Rin que dice es bueno o malo -No se quieren que haga una presentacion ya que se hara un cambio de direccion. Hay no entiendo nada tengo solo tengo que presentarme el miercoles a la una de la tarde y lo firma Taisho Sesshomaru- -En verdad es raro hay que esperar hasta el miercolesy ahora necesito que vayas al templo HIgurashi a dejar estas hierbas y de paso ve a rezar un poco.

De camino al templo le marco a Kohaku esperando y le contestara

_-Mochi Mochi- -Kohaku vas a llegar temprano por favor no tardes mucho presiento que MIroku va hacer algo esta noche- Pues acabas de atinar asi que preparate ya me tengo que ir- -Esfuerzate- _

-Abuelo buenas tardes le tengo su pedido Puedo entrar el templo para rezar tengo el presentiemiento y los nervios de que algo esta por pasar-

-Pasa y tomate el tiempo que desees- Dicho esto se retiro al templo toco la campanilla jalando el cordon dio dos palmadas y prosiguio pidiendo a los dioses.

Ya se encontraba atendiendo la tienda, apartir de las seis de la tarde por una extraña razón sus amigos comenzaron a reunirse con la excusa de probar una taza de té lo cual RIn no lo creia en absoluto -Dime la verdad Sango de quien fue la idea- viendo con cara de reproche -Pues si quieres tener a un responsable tendras que hacerlo a todos, pero la culpa es de MIroku que no pudo quedarse callado y les comento que ya teniamos la carta de respuesta- Rin solo se limito a reir y agradecer por la excelente familia que les llego a tocar.

-Disculpen la tardanza trate de salir los mas pronto posible -

-Kohaku! solo te estabamos esperando- Se oyo una buya por parte de los amigos por su tardanza. Kohaku fue directo con rin para abrazarla y animarla para que pudieran saber la respuesta.

Rin se centro en medio de todos los presentes con la carta en mano no sin antes obtener una felicitacion por parte de SAngo y miroku -NO te preocupes por la respuesta siempre hay otra oportunidad- Dicho estas palabras tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con los dedos temblorosos rasgo una esquina para poder sacar la carta de respuesta, desdoblo la misma centrando su vista en lo que decia. Su cara comenzo a hacer diferentes muecas sin poder describir lo que contenia la carta.

-Estas haciendo demasiado drama estas adentro-

-Inuyasha! Callate- Tomo su cabello y lo jalo por ser tan entrometido acto que causo mucha risa.

-De hoy en adelante soy una alumna de Royal Academy Dance- Sin tardar los abrazos y felicitaciones llegaron junto con la celebracion. Pasando un rato ya solo quedaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Kohaku.

-Inuyasha tu apellido es Taisho verdad-

-Por que lo preguntas enana quiero mostrarte algo-

-Sango puedes traer la carta-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA CHICO S AQUI LE TENGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO.

PUES COMO VIMOS YA TENEMOS LA RESPUESTA RIN SE QUEDO, PERO QUE ONDA CON LA OTRA CARTA . Drama!

Para el proximo capitulo Sexymaru !


	4. Es un Demonio

Es un Demonio

Rin se encontraba en la recepción esperando a ser recibida por el Señor Taisho era una gran oficina en último piso una vista espectacular muebles exquisitamente lujosos y colores neutros habia demasiadas personas caminando de un lugar a otro con papeles, carpetas y tazas de cafe. Rin llevaba el uniforme de la Academia de Ballet una Blusa de manga larga con mono al frente y una falda tipo tutu con un poco de vuelo y unas zapatillas negras y medias.

-Venga conmigo señorita Hoshina el Director la esta esperando tiene que presionar el boton Rojo cuando llegue toco una vez y espere a que le da la orden para entrar -

Al llegar a la puerta toco una vez y no obtuvo se recargo en la puerta y comenzo a recordar todo lo que habia platicado con Inuyasha.

FLASHBACK

-Inuyasha podemos hablar en privado si no te molesta Kagome- Se dirigieron al cuarto de Rin ella le extendio la carta para que pudiera leerla.

-Pero que rayos es esto cuando te llego Rin- -Hoy en la manana y no entiendo nada lo que dice para que quiere hablar conmigo el Director y yo tengo entendido que es tu Padre no el tal Sesshomaru-

-Relajate enana y no te preocupes. En este momento mi padre tiene que estar viejando en el extranejero asi que decidio poner a mi hermano como Director solo ve a esa cita y trata de ignorarlo no esta muy deacuerdo en que te apoyemos. Tiene un genio del demonio y un maldito controlador-

FLASHBACK

No se dio cuenta en que momento se abrio la puerta del despacho haciendola caer de espaldas.

-Auchhh!-

-Imagino que usted es la señorita Hoshina, pase y tome asiento- Rin se incoporo totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho estuve tocando la puerta y como nadie me-

-Le dije que tome asiento- Rin se dirigio directamente al asiento, hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta de quien era Sesshomaru Taisho un hombre apuesto y caucasico con cabello blanco como hebras de plata y los mismos ojos de Inuyasha una rostro fino pero firme ni en sus sueños penso conocer a un hombre como el.

-Usted Señorita es parte de nuestro programa de becas nosotros apoyamos a jovenes con talento en las distintas areas de Ciencias, tecnologia, y arte. La pregunta aqui es ¿Usted es tiene talento?- Al escuchar esas palabras lo hizo de una manera tan despectiva que lo unico que hizo fue cambiar el miedo por enojo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos le contesto de la misma manera,

-Claro que si por esa razon estoy becada tengo excelentes calificacones y tambien ingrese a la escuela de Ballet mas prestigiosa de Tokio, estoy perfectamente segura que merezco la beca.- Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro esperando respuesta.

-Solo me queda comprobarlo en un par de semanas tendremos un evento dentro de la compañia usted nos podria regalar una demostracion de baile-

-Algun tema en espacial- La actitud tan altanera ya lo estaba irritando quien se creia para hablar asi delante de el.

-Si Don Quijote me gusta mucho la parte de Kitri hace tiempo fui a ver el Ballet de Paris, no estoy esperado una ejecusion de ese nivel pero hay que ver... que tal puede manejar el Abanico-

-Sera un placer demostrarselo le voy a pedir que me muestre el escenario y me un dia para poder ensayar algo mas en que pueda ayudarlo ya es un poco tarde y tengo que ir a clases- Ya no podia estar mas tiempo ahi su seguridad se estaba acabando y ese hombre le asustaba.

-Ya veo crei que me estaba presumiendo su uniforme estare en contacto con usted ya sabe donde es la salida- Sin mas que decir Sesshomaru enfoco su vista en su computadora y Rin salio directo a la puerta sin despedirse.

Ya terminadas las clases se dirigio al Templo Higurashi necesitaba la yuda de todos los dioses y un milagro para tener la seguridad de estar con ese hombre en verdad parecia un demonio.

Al llegar a la casa de Te toda la familia ya estaba esperando por ella Rin les platico como era el Director y de la demostracion de Ballet que tenia que realizar.

-Rin-chan pero ese baile es demasiado complicado crees lograrlo-

-No te preocupes me lo se de memoria solo tengo que pulirlo solo espero que Miroku me ayude a confeccionar el traje de Kitri-

-Pequeña Rin no te preocupes ya estaba esperando que me lo pidieras te veras muy Sensual y bella-

-Pero que cosas dices Rin es bella cualquiera que la vea no lo puede negar- Rin se puso roja con un tomate y siguieron platicando de como les habia ido.

/

En verdad chic s disculpen la tardanza ;p

Muchos Arigatos por leerme y sobre todo por tus comentarios JROSASS desde la Bella Guatemala n.n

Les recomiendo que vean en Youtube el ballet de Don Quijote kitri les encantara XD

Ese Sesymaru es Muy malo con Rin pero ella no se deja!

Ja Ne...


End file.
